My Vampire Diaries
by department
Summary: About Stefan/Elena/Damon and the action adventure that takes place. PEASE READ THE A/N!


Title: My Vampire Dairies

Writer: Me / Username: StefanandElena /Real Name: Aneesa

Summary: About Stefan/Elena/Damon and the action adventure that takes place.

A/N (PLEASE READ!): Hi everyone! I love 'The Vampire Diaries' so much I really wanted to write something. I'm not a great writer ;) but I try my best, just wanted to let everyone know that I have not read the books, I only have been watching the T.V series! So I'm only going on what has happened and will happen, so please be aware that this might be a little spoilerish! And I've thrown it what I think may happen... I don't want to ruin anything for anyone! This fan fiction is for fun; I just had an idea and thought I'd share it!

Also I was only going to post this and not anything else, but if you like it, I can continue if you'd like! If not that's fine too! And I'm sorry if you don't like my writing style or the way I'm writing he characters, I admit I'm not very good, it was just something that was in my head 

One last thing! This first chapter has a lot of me setting the scene and description, but half way through there is speech!!! SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON READING IT! Thank you!

I hope you enjoy reading this, and tell me what you think! 

The Scene was set, Aunt Jenna, Elena and Jeremy all stood in an old style hall. The hall room was small and dominated by old posters and achievements of Mystic Falls. Other than this there wasn't much in the hall, the stage was minute and placed in a corner; there were a few chairs but not many. Everything in the room was wooden giving of an old antic look. The residents of Mystic Falls didn't like the idea of coming to this hall with it looking so old and tired, but Mayor Lockwood frowned upon modernizing it, he liked the fact it gave of an older Mystic Falls vibe.

The Three of them stood in the right hand side corner near by the stage, arms crossed with fed up looks upon their faces, this had been the first in so many years a town meeting Mayor Lockwood and Officer Forbes had organised, they were not happy about it.

Elena never really was a fan of town meetings they were always so time consuming; she also didn't want to be face to face with people especially her friends and Stefan for that matter. She had told him to leave her for a few days, since Halloween and the events that took place she just wanted time on her own, away from everyone. She knew he'd be coming, she can remember him saying that he just want to be normal, do normal things, Elena still could not understand this, what's so great about being normal? She thought to herself.

Elena stood in the middle of Jenna and Jeremy; she sighed and looked at the door which was in front of her and wide open,

"We're too early" She mumbled.

"Too too early" Jenna gently shook her head.

"Maybe be got the wrong time?" Jeremy replied, "Maybe we should just go" Jeremy straightened his body ready to move.

"No" Jenna gave him a look, Jeremy sighed and slouched again, "Logan said the town meeting was at seven, people will show up soon" She explained.

"Oh ok so if Logan said" He rolled his eyes.

Aunt Jenna looked at him puzzled at him but didn't say anything back.

"We haven't had a town meeting in forever" Elena moaned.

"Ever since Halloween couple days ago, and that party you guys went to, there are a lot of questions that need answering around here" Jenna told her, Jenna shook her head, "God, If anything would have happened to the two of you" Jenna looked down.

Elena knew she was so right, there were a lot of questions that needed answering, and she had them, but her mouth was shut. Elena's eyes darted to the door as people started walking in, the whole hall became louder.

Elena looked at the people walking in, when people started settling down, she heard bits of their conversations like "They better have a good explanation", "Man I tell ya, I'm leaving this town" "What's happening?", "What is it?", "When's this all going to be over?", Elena hung on those words, she also wanted to know the answer to that.

Just then Officer Forbes walked in dressed in her uniform as always, Caroline was close behind, She must of had an argument with her mother because as soon as they walked in Caroline went in one direction and her mother in another. Next inside was Matt. Elena straightened her body as her eyes followed him walk in and sit in a dark corner, Elena looked so sad at him, she had been avoiding him since Halloween, ever since Vicki went missing. Elena knew she had to be there for him, they were best friends at one point but she couldn't speak to him when she knew why Vicki had to go, why she had to die. She couldn't tell him anything. Jeremy must have also seen Matt walk in so alone because he walked over to Elena other side so Aunt Jenna couldn't hear,

"I feel bad for him" Jeremy whispered, sadness in his voice

Elena nodded, "Yeah I know, me too".

"I want her to come back, I hated how I left things" Jeremy admitted.

"I know you do Jeremy, she'll come back" Elena hoped.

Jeremy gave a questionable look, "I just keep wondering why she went? She was at the party, having fun, she was perfectly fine, and then that's it, gone".

Elena looked at him with tears in her yes, but she held it back, she hated lying, but to protect Stefan whom she cares for and even Damon for that matter, she had to stay quiet.

"We just have to hope now that'll she'll turn up".

Jeremy nodded, "I'm going to go over to him, come with me" he told her.

"I'll talk to him later" Elena didn't make eye contact.

Jeremy knew it was hard for her, he walked over to where Matt was, Elena looked up and see Jeremy walk over, Matt seemed glad he came over. She always liked the fact that Jeremy and Matt we're friends. Elena sighed and looked to her right and saw Caroline walk over to her, he gave her a smile, and Caroline matched it, she just stood there next to Elena, Elena looked at her, she looked pale and tired. The two just stood there in silence, but the silence wasn't awkward it was comforting. By this time Aunt Jenna walked away without saying she found Logan stood near the stage, they seemed happy and unaware of events that were around them.

Elena moved her gaze away to the door again. Elena felt even more at ease when she saw Bonnie walk in with her Grams, Bonnie looked lost and scared for some reason but her Grams was the opposite she looked at simplicity. Bonnie saw Elena and then turned to her Grams they exchanged a few words and she began to walk over to where Elena and Caroline were stood, When she walked over she seemed a lot like how Caroline acted, she smiled at the two and stood on Elena other side, the three sighed together and just stayed still. All three had too many things on their mind to speak, but all things had to come out sooner or later Elena knew that.

A few minutes passed and Mayor Lockwood, his wife and Tyler walked in as if they were royalty of some sort the two parents made their way to the stage and sat on the two chair that were placed on the stage. And Tyler crossed his arms and stood nearby, Elena couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he lost Vicki too, even though he was horrible to her, he liked her, he felt something.

Elena hated to admit this, but she didn't regret not getting involved with all this, she didn't regret knowing about things, knowing about Stefan, his brother, his history. At the moment Elena was stiff, cold, but deep down she wanted Stefan, she needed Stefan with her, she can remember him saying he couldn't be without he, he didn't have the strength to stay away, truth be told this was the same for her, she didn't have the strength or will power, when it came to Stefan she went weak, she was beginning to feel dependant on him. She was intrigued by him; she wanted to know more and more.

'Why?' Elena thought, 'Why the hell did I tell him I needed time?', 'I need him' She admitted, Elena eyes drifted to the door, 'Come on Stefan, please come' she pleaded in her head.

And he did. Through the door, Stefan appeared. Her eyes widened a little, now she felt safe, he was here. Elena's head turned a little, with a puzzled look, who was behind him? Damon. Damon! Why was he here? Elena looks a little uneasy, she always felt uneasy around him. She kept wondering why Stefan brought him, she had to admit though Stefan couldn't stop him, if he wanted to come he would have nothing would stop him. Damon walked in looking around the room at the posters, interested in them. Even though Damon was this evil person, she saw more to him on Halloween; he helped Stefan even Vicki which was strange since he was the one to put her in this position in the first place. But Elena saw some humanity through his ways, that night everyone saw this evil, malevolence, mean person, but she saw someone who helped his brother to cover their tracks.

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie mumbled scared.

"I don't know, but I hope he goes...Soon" Caroline was quick to reply.

"Me too" Bonnie replied.

Elena just nodded as the two looked to her to speak as well.

Over to where Stefan and Damon stood, Stefan knew Elena was there, but he looked to Matt, he looked so sad, Damon was the first to speak.

"If looks could kill" Damon smirked and told away.

Stefan looked Caroline and Bonnie, who quickly darted their eyes away, Stefan then looked to Elena, he smiled a little, she did not see him though. She looked like she was ill, and he knew why, it was because he told her to keep something from everyone, even her family and friends, he knew this would be hard for her. Stefan was so proud and amazed how strong she was, nothing like Katherine, Katherine could have cracked under pressure and replied on her powers to get her out of situations.

Stefan then turned to his brother to reply to what Damon sad a minute ago, "If only" he told him.

Damon's head turned to look in Stefan's eyes, he laughed, and his cold had stare piercing through Stefan's heart.

"Why did you even follow me here?" he asked.

"Just interested to what people of mystic falls where going to say about recent events" Damon replied.

"I don't understand you Damon, you come here, kill people, then you help me, cover our tracks, why?" Stefan asked.

"We all know your weaker than me, and I want to stay here, and I know you do too, So that's why I helped, don't always expect it though, you're on your own from now on" Damon explained.

"Fine with me...But see, I think you're alone, and you need someone, and you follow me because I'm the only person you have now" Stefan told him.

Damon swallowed, and paused, "Elena's my friend" he said.

Stefan just gave a bitter dry laugh in response and shook his head.

"She is, I've read her thoughts, she wants to talk to me, and she's interested in me" Damon blurted out.

Stefan gave him a more sinister look; this made Damon a little taken a back, "I think you're lying".

"Why don't you read her mind and see" his brother replied.

"No, If Elena wants to tell me anything she'll tell me, I'm not invading her previously" Stefan commented.

Damon gave a laugh, "Okay" was all Damon said. He knew what he said got to Stefan, because Stefan's eyes went to Elena, he looked worried but lovingly at her. He was a little surprised when Elena turned to look at him, they both looked uneasy at first, Stefan as the first to smile a little at her, forgetting everything Damon just told him. Elena smiled at him sadly but again in an 'I'm glad you here' kind of way. They lingered for a moment only noticing the two of them for a moment; Elena was the first to look away. He had to speak to her, Very soon.

With that Officer Forbes began to take her place on stage, and star talking, her voice was tough with no emotion what's so ever,

"Thank-you all for coming, I know it's late, but we thought you all have a right to know what we are doing to ensure your safety here in Mystic Falls in considered. At this moment we still do not know what kind of animal is around hurting innocent people." She paused and looked back at Mayor Lockwood, who nodded and looked down. Elena and the rest of the people looked confused at her action.

Officer Forbes took a deep breath and began speaking again, "Just last night, there were two more murders taken place...They had the same injures as the other victims" She said this quickly to get this over and done with, there was rustling and talk amongst the crowed, Elena's head darted to Stefan and Damon, Stefan looked at her worried then looked to Damon. Damon saw his hate in his eyes.

"That wasn't me" Damon said not blinking once.

"Cut the crap Damon" Stefan spat.

"If it was me, you know I'd admit that, it was not me" Damon said in a hushed voice.

Stefan looked taken back, he was right, he would admit it, and Stefan looked to Officer Forbes, Who was it then? They wondered.

"Not again" Bonnie whispered and looked to her Grams who were perfectly still looking at Officer Forbes.

Caroline on the other hand held her neck fiercely, but she didn't know why. It was Matt who spoke, "Who was it?" He demanded to know, wondering if it was his missing sister.

"We identified the bodies as Megan Miles and John Miles, and young couple travelling to Mystic Falls to settle down, their car was found in the woods, turned over, they were found dead inside" Again there was no emotion in Forbes voice.

Again there was a huge rustle and panic around everyone, people scared and worried, what was next? Could they be next?

The speech continued, "We will make sure we keep you noted about anything we find out"

Elena was a little curious they didn't go into more detail or say more about their safely and say that we shouldn't be alone and we should be in houses.

The crowed became a little more calmer and settled down as Mayor Lockwood stood and went over to Officer Forbes and began talking,

"Don't worry, you're safe, we'll find this animal" He then smiled.

Tyler rolled his eyes, 'Why does he think, a smile will help everything?' he thought. Damon also saw right trough Mayor Lockwood's smile,

"You know who I would like to kill though" Damon spat out, referring to the Mayor, Stefan ignored his comment.

"Thank-you for your time" Officer Forbes was about to walk away when Matt stepped up,

"Wait, that's it? What about my sister, don't you have anything to say about that?" Matt said in anger.

Elena looked at him sadly, 'Please Matt, don't' she thought, she didn't want him to make a scene.

"Matt that is a private case" Forbes replied with a little more emotion now. But in a way the emotion sounded false.

"Bull" Jeremy shouted, "You don't think it's worth mentioning, at least try to act like you care" he yelled.

Elena looked over to Jenna, who looked to Jeremy concerned.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should stop looking out for boars or whatever other creature you think this is, and start looking a little closer...it could be someone doing this, someone in this very room for all you know" Matt shouted.

The room went still, everyone looked to each other, and he had a point. 'No', 'No', 'No', Elena thought, Matt had no idea. She panicked now, what if they started looking at suspects in town? What is they went to Stefan and Damon, Elena looked to Stefan who was already looking at her, she gave him a helpless look, she couldn't' loose him.

Logan who looked to Mayor Lockwood had an interesting expression, they knew it was someone, it was a vampire. But they didn't need this, they were doing this as a cover up, they didn't need this hassle.

"Matt..." Officer Forbes was cut short by Matt,

"No I don't want to hear it, when are you just going to admit that you're not doing your job properly!" Matt yelled, He shook his head and stormed off, slamming shut the door, This made Elena jump, everyone went silent until Mayor Lockwood jumped in, who noticed Jeremy still stood and angry,

"You want to sit down son" He said, in a fatherly way.

Jeremy gave a bitter laugh not liking his tone, ""NO I DO NOT!" he yelled.

"Jeremy, cool it" Jenna said sternly.

"No Aunt Jenna...okay these people, you!" Jeremy gestured to Mayor Lockwood, Officer Forbes even Logan, who looked shocked,

"You don't care about anything, you say you do but you don't..., MATT' SISTERS MISSING! VICKI'S MISSING!" He yelled, "And all you care about is this animal out there! Yeah its killing people which is horrible but you don't have the respect to even mention it? " Jeremy yelled to them, "There's other news out there you know! It's been 3 days and the fact that you haven't even spoken about her makes me sick. " His voice lowered.

Everyone stared at him, his face now full of emotion, but he continued,

"When my parents died, I heard nothing about them! You didn't say anything; it was like they didn't even exist, gone!" Jeremy told them, "All you cared about after they died was the stuff they left, pointless stuff" he said.

"Jeremy" Elena said to him quietly.

"No Elena" her brother looked to her and so did everyone else," We lost our parents in a car accident, you were in that accident too, they didn't even mention it, they didn't say anything" He told her, when seeing Elena eyes well up Jeremy turned to them again,

"People are dying and you say stuff with no emotion it's like you're waiting, Like you want them to keep doing this until you come face to face with whatever it is, it's like you want them to dye" Jeremy spat.

"Jeremy" Elena said harshly this time.

But the three were surprised on how accurate Jeremy was, It was true they were waiting, they knew it was a person, they knew it was a vampire and they knew that they have to come face to face to kill them, what they did not know was the two vampires were there, in the same room. The three of them had a plan, but in a way now their minds where so fixed on this that they lost the sight of people dying and lost their emotion.

Officer Forbes, Mayor and Logan put their heads down. It was true.

"Yeah that's right lower you heads, don't look at me in the eye! He laughed, "You're so wrapped up in this thing you don't even consider the fact that Vicki is out there, GO LOOK FOR HER!" He demanded. Everyone shocked by Jeremy's outburst.

After a pause he spoke again, "Don't tell us we're safe, cause we're not, it's out there and its waiting and waiting, so instead of having your little parties and doing your stupid pointless news reports, and smiling telling us we'll be fine...go out there and look" He said to them in a stern voice.

The three looked at him in the eye now, but they did not speak.

"I'm ashamed to say I live here, with you people, you don't care" Jeremy shook his head and walked out; clearly very sad he had to say all that.

Elena looked to her Aunt and gave her an 'I'll go' look, everyone looked at Elena as she followed Jeremy out. Stefan didn't like the idea of her leaving, he wanted to bad to go follow her but he couldn't everyone was to alert and he'd be seen.

Mayor Lockwood jumped in once again,

"Don't mind that boy's outburst" Mayor Lockwood smiled, infer sizing on the words 'that boy'.

This made Jenna offended and everyone saw this,

"Watch it Lockwood" She said giving him an uncomfortable look as she walked out, leaving Logan behind.

When she wasn't insight Mayor Lockwood ignored this and continued,

"Your fine, and yes we do have you best interests at heart, we won't keep you any longer, thank you" He smiled.

Damon looked at him it disgust and his eyes followed him out the door, he was also interested to why Officer Forbes and Logan quickly walked up to catch up with him, now that was defiantly something to look into.

Meanwhile outside Jeremy was half way gone when Elena caught up with him,

"Jeremy HEY! WAIT" she shouted.

He stopped at turned to her, tears in his eyes, but like Elena he held them back.

"Oh Jeremy" She replied.

"I had a right to say that, It's the truth Elena... when will this be over? When will everyone I care about stop leaving" he pleaded, he just shook his head, "Don't follow me" He told her and turned and walked away.

Elena stayed back, she wiped a tear from under her eye, she let him go, she had to talk to Stefan, and she turned around to go back inside when she saw Bonnie and her Grams.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie sounded concerned.

"Yes I'm fine" Elena nodded.

"Your brother dear" her Grams asked.

"He'll be ok, he needs to get his head together" Elena explained.

Bennie's Grams nodded and smiled, she patted Elena on her shoulder and walked passed her.

"Is Stefan still in there?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Yes...I think".

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow...At school" Elena told her and walked passed her, but Bonnie stopped her by her voice,

"Be careful" She whispered.

Elena looked puzzled and nodded, with that she went back into the room.

Bonnie walked to her Grams looking helpless, Her Grams was first to speak,

"It's ok dear, I'll tell you this, and she's safe...for now" she gave Bonnie a reassuring hug, Bonnie just nodded and looked down.

When Elena walked back into the room people where rushing to get out, she looked around eagerly to see where Stefan had gone, She turned to see everyone had left now, only she as in the room, he was gone. Elena sighed and turned around but gasped when Stefan was stood there,

"You have to stop that" She held her heart.

"Sorry" He replied, "Are you ok" he asked.

"Yes, thanks...Jeremy's not, I can't believe he had that sudden outburst" she told him.

"It's understandable" He replied.

Elena sighed and looked around,

"Where's Damon?"

He looked down at her, "I turned around for one minute he was gone"

Elena made a 'miming' sound,

"Why'd he come anyway?" She asked another question.

Stefan was confused to why Elena was so interested in Damon, but he ignored this,

"He's staying, there's nothing I can do" He explained.

"That's understandable" She gave him a small smile.

Stefan smiled at her, she looked down. Stefan's right hand moved up and lifted her chin up; he gave her that smile that made her go weak,

"You'll be okay" He told her, moving his hand down her shoulder and leaving it there.

Elena looked in his perfect green eyes, and smiled, she didn't want to change the mood but she had other questions,

"Did he do it...Did Damon hurt that couple?" She asked.

Stefan's face changed, he let go of her shoulder,

"No, I know he didn't, he said so" He told Elena.

She looked questionably, "How'd you know for sure?".

"Damon's arrogant, he likes to boast about the people he's killed, He didn't kill them" Stefan explained.

Elena trusted him, she nodded, "Then who? Other vampires?" she asked worried.

"Yes...Maybe" He replied.

'At least he was honest' she thought, Elena felt this urge of panic go through her, she was uncomfortable and Stefan could see this. He moved closer to her and looked into her innocent eyes; his hands came up and held onto the sides of her shoulders.

He spoke in an honest yet worried tone, "Don't worry, I'll find them, whoever it is, trust me".

Those last two words hung in the air for a while, Elena's arms held onto his.

"I trust you" she whispered.

They looked for a moment, into each other's eyes, Elena saw his determination his need and Stefan saw her sadness and innocents.

"When I told you I needed space, I didn't mean to sound so cold" she admitted.

Stefan shook his head, "No, you had a right, you needed time, you still do in a way" he said.

Elena looked down but when she heard a laugh come from him she told up to him, Stefan let go of her and began to speak again,

"Truth is, I didn't stay away, I was there, After Halloween I was worried about you, and I needed to know you were safe, protected" He told her.

Elena smiled sweetly, "Thank you" she said.

There is was another silent moment, it was an intense moment they were close now, closer than before, there was nothing left to ask for the silence to go, what now? Elena saw Stefan head so slowly and still moving closer to her, she didn't move she was still too.

But sadly their moment was cut short by someone, they both darted to look at who it was, they sighed annoyed at this.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt" Damon smirked standing at the door way.

Elena just rolled her eyes and moved away from Stefan and walked towards the door which was blocked by Damon,

"Damon" she said as some sort of hello.

"Elena" He smiled looking at her up and down.

He stood there just staring at her until Elena looked at him to move; He looked down and did so. The two brothers watched her go.

Damon then turned to Stefan,

"She wants me" He smirked, watching Stefan just shake his head in disgust and walk straight past him.

"Aw come on!" Damon laughed sarcastically.

While he said this, the two brothers where outside, Stefan quickly put his hand in front of Damon to silence him. Damon looked at his questionly, but followed his gaze down the pavement, all he saw was Elena in the distance walking home, and he then looked closer. He looked taken a back, shocked even and so did Stefan. They saw a shadowed figure watching Elena behind a tree.

The shadowed figure was big and broad and had a man's figure, his long coat swayed in the wind, and his hands where down on his sides.

Stefan looked closer, and saw on the man's right hand, index finger was a silver ring a band like form. He quickly looked to his brother who also looked amazed; they were both staring at the exact same thing. With an instance though the shadow was gone, it was so fast not even Damon kept up with it.

"You saw that didn't you?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted us to see him" Damon admitted.

"Why would he come here" Stefan looked to where the shadowed man was.

Not even Damon had an answer to that.

"Because of me" A voice said behind them.

The two brothers whipped around to see a girl very much to Stefan's age standing there, like she was in shock, like she had been crying. She had wavy mosey brown hair and wore all black. The only thing that stood out on her was her beady blue eyes and pale yellowy skin.

The girl brought her two hands together and rubbed them like she was anxious, she also like the shadowed man had a silver band around her index finger, she began to speak in a more croaky voice,

"He followed me here" she shook her head, "You have to help me" She pleaded, When saying this she looked directly into Stefan's eyes.

Damon gave an annoyed and let out his breath through his nose, he was angry to see this girl here. But Stefan looked at her helpless and swallowed hard.

Now this is where it all begins. Now was the time the residents of Mystic Falls had something to be afraid of. Very afraid of.


End file.
